


Goretober (2019)

by Paint_It_Blue



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dismemberment, Drugs, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Goretober, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slurs, Somnophilia, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trans Boy Dipper Pines, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Triggers, Underage Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Blue/pseuds/Paint_It_Blue
Summary: I know I'm late to this, but I really want to do a Goretober this year. They won't be fully in order since I'm starting a few days late, but I promise to get 31 done this month.





	1. Day 1: Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to this, but I really want to do a Goretober this year. They won't be fully in order since I'm starting a few days late, but I promise to get 31 done this month.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon further inspection, he found that these paper-like items were petals of some sort of flower. His face paled immediately, and he couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. This wasn't normal for human or demon bodies. What could be wrong...? The loud, familiar sound of his name being yelled from another room caught his attention, and he quickly cleaned up the mess that he had made to attend to his master's needs, forgetting about his own entirely.

William Cipher was a mess. For three years now, he had been a slave to the Gleeful family. His magic was practically ripped from his vessel daily, and with the constant pain that accompanied him wherever he wandered, he had no time to recover. He was well aware that he was only kept around for his power, but what could he do? It was impossible to break the deal unless both parties came to an agreement. He wanted to be free of this, he wished so badly to be the way he once was. Looked up to. Not looked down upon like the useless trash he was turning into. But despite this, he still managed to fall head over heels in love with his master that abused him on a daily basis. He truly was a mess.

After a while of the development of these feelings, he had begun to feel ill. At first, it was just coughing. Occasionally, he even coughed up blood. He however, assumed that it was nothing to be concerned about. He was tortured on the daily, he wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten damaged to the point of regeneration being delayed. But his assumption was only proven to be false as his condition worsened tenfold.

One particular day, he had been coughing more than usual. It had been a week or two since these complications began, and as he was cleaning a bathroom, he broke into a coughing fit. This would have been normal for him, coughing up blood, as usual. But this time, there were blue paper-like items in the mess of crimson fluid. Upon further inspection, he found that these paper-like items were petals of some sort of flower. His face paled immediately, and he couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. This wasn't normal for human or demon bodies. What could be wrong...? The loud, familiar sound of his name being yelled from another room caught his attention, and he quickly cleaned up the mess that he had made to attend to his master's needs, forgetting about his own entirely.

-

Only a few days after that incident, a burning pain in his torso accompanied the coughing. It was almost unbearable, and he couldn't focus on anything anymore. His master noticed this lack of focus, but wasn't worried at all about the demon. He did however, decide to question him, if it was interfering with his work.

So when Will brought him his tea, Mason spoke up. "You're acting strange. Is there something I should know of?" He asked, taking a sip from his cup, glancing at the demon curiously.

"N-no- Well yes- b-but I'm sure you would find it unimportant..." Will admitted, still in a great deal of pain.

"If it's interfering with your work, I'd like to know." Mason placed his cup on the table. "So, tell me. What is it that's making you behave in this manor?" He asked, not an single fragment of emotion in his voice.

"I-it started small... But now... I'm coughing up blood and flower petals often... I-I don't know what's wrong with me, Master, but everything hurts, and I just want it all to stop..." The demon said, tearing up, and looking down to avoid eye contact.

"Well figure out what it is and fix it. I don't want this to interfere with your work. And stop that crying. You are dismissed." The human informed carelessly, waving him away.

At this, Will felt complete indifference. He was so used to being referred to apathetically, being pushed aside when he was unneeded, that it almost didn't phase him. Almost. He bowed and left the room, not saying another word. There was no point in loving someone who wanted him dead. After all, admitting his feelings would surely result in some form of punishment. So he's just keep his mouth shut.

-

Only days later, he collapsed on the floor to the cold basement he called his room. The pain was worse than ever. He wanted it to go away. He coughed even more, but this time, vines and blue roses forced their ways through his mouth. He choked, clawing at them, but they didn't budge. He was losing air quickly, air that he needed to survive. If he was allowed use of his magic, perhaps he would have been able to put a stop to this. But he was just as powerless as any human at this point. He tried to scream. Choking out pleas of 'Master, help me!' He didn't want to die. But soon enough, the corners of his sight blackened, and he passed out completely.

Mason would walk into that room later to find his demon dead, a bloody mess, with blue roses and vines growing from his lifeless corpse.


	2. Day Two: Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y-yes s-sir..." He murmured, and summoned those same yellow flames. They licked up all the blood like it was honey, and the bleeding quickly ceased. They begun to painfully create a new limb where the old one once was. The process was slow, and painful. He never stopped crying as the flesh and bone grew back. Eventually, the arm was back to it's previous state, and the demon was an absolute mess. The regeneration process probably took only a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

Will struggled as the leather straps held him down. Fear was prominent in his eyes, and he desperately attempted to find a way out of this situation.

"Stop struggling, you'll only make things worse." A voice told him, and his eyes darted to the figure at the side of the restraint table, whom was cleaning a scalpel.

"P-please let me go, p-please," He would beg, tears welling up in his eyes. Begging, however, got him nowhere.

"It won't take long. Plus, you said it yourself. It won't be permanent." Stanford would say, glancing at the demon, whom was trembling in fear at this point.

"I-I d-don't wanna! R-regeneration is painful!" He pleaded, struggling even more in his binds. 

"And you expect me to care why?" Stanford tilted Will's head towards him roughly, making him freeze.

"I-I... D-Don't..." He mumbled, more tears spilling over his eyes. The human let go of him, and almost immediately after, brought the scalpel to his arm. His gaze was apathetic. There was no sympathy whatsoever. He didn't care how badly he hurt Will. He didn't hesitate to drag the blade across the pale flesh, earning a cry of pain as blood spilled from the wound.

"Use your magic to heal it. Now." He was ordered. He quickly nodded, and did as told. The yellow flames appeared out of thin air, and engulfed the wound, seeming to devour the cut from his skin completely, as if it has never existed. The process had taken only a second.

The human took note of this, and decided to test his regeneration abilities when it came to amputated limbs. He moved to a box of tools and weapons, rummaging his hands through for just a moment, until his hands grasped what he was looking for. A hand saw. Will's eyes widened at the sight.

"W-what's t-that f-for?" He asked, praying that it wasn't what for he thought. What a fool he was.

"I want to see this regeneration power of yours. I'm sure it won't be too painful to lose an arm." Stanford said, making Will's face pale. He positioned the hand saw right over the area that he cut him previously. It had been a while since he had dismembered someone, and was a bit exited to hear the Demon's screams. His gaze however, remained apathetic. Cold, even.

"P-please..." Will begged once again. He was ignored once more as the saw began cutting through the first layer of his skin. He screamed in agony, shutting his eyes tight. His hands balled into weak fists at the pain, and he begun to yet again plead for mercy.

"P-please stop!! That hurts!!" He screeched, but the pain never stopped. It just kept dragging out, as the saw cut through his flesh, blood gushing out in thick rivers. The screams he let out were loud enough to cover the sounds of the saw slicing through his flesh, and eventually, his bone. "I love you! I f-fucking love you, I'm sorry, p-please! You don't have to d-do this!" Even in this state, he managed to choke out those words. Words which were, yet again, ignored. Will was a crying, shaking, screaming mess. But that didn't stop Stanford as he applied more pressure to the saw, sawing it completely through. Screams and cries filled the room, and eventually, the saw had cut through Will's arm completely. The demon was bleeding quite a bit at this point. Enough to kill a normal human.

"Now. Regenerate the missing limb." Stanford ordered. Will sobbed quietly.

"P-please g-give me a moment, it r-really h-hurts..." He choked out, crimson fluid flooding from the mess that used to be his arm. 

"Did I stutter? Now. I don't have all day. Disobey me like that again, and this will be a picnic compared to the pain you'll go through." Stanford ordered, and threatened, earning a soft whimper from the already sobbing demon.

"Y-yes s-sir..." He murmured, and summoned those same yellow flames. They licked up all the blood like it was honey, and the bleeding quickly ceased. They begun to painfully create a new limb where the old one once was. The process was slow, and painful. He never stopped crying as the flesh and bone grew back. Eventually, the arm was back to it's previous state, and the demon was an absolute mess. The regeneration process probably took only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Even after healing himself, he was still in a great deal of pain. He felt as if he was on fire. 

"C-Can we p-please be d-done...?" He whimpered out.

"No. There is one more thing I need to test." Stanford said, taking the scalpel into his hand once again.

"W-which... which is, if I may a-ask?" Will questioned.

"Organ regeneration."


	3. Day Three: Ritual/Summoning

Dipper emptied the contents of his bag onto the ground, unable to hold back the grin that made its way onto his lips as he did so. He finally had all the materials needed to complete the ritual. He reached for a beautiful dagger, and once it was in his grasp, he didn't hesitate to slash it across his wrist, cutting right through his flesh, blood almost immediately beginning to pouring out. He let the blood drip onto the ground in a specific pattern. The pattern needed to summon Bill. When there wasn't enough blood, he simply made another deep cut right above the last. It didn't seem to phase him whatsoever, if anything, it only excited him more.

After both of his newly formed wounds had bled out onto the dirt beneath him, he moved to the next step quickly, not even bothering to clean himself up. He took the three small, yellow candles, and put one at each of the corners of the triangle. He light them with a match, rather than using a lighter. The wind seemed to pick up speed already, but there was one more step. He knelt before the symbols made of his own blood, and closed his eyes, beginning to mumble the spell. The words mixed together nicely on his tongue. Like he was meant to say them.

A bright light caught his attention, and he opened his eyes to see his blood glowing a beautiful golden color. He didn't step back, he continued with the incantation, not being phased by this. He knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to summon Bill. This was expected. Once he had finished the chant, he felt chills travel down his spine as tears assaulted the sky, and peering into them was like looking at galaxies. It was captivating.

There were barely a few seconds of waiting, before the dream demon he knew all too well emerged from the beautiful chaos in the sky.

"I-it worked..." He muttered, unable to take his eyes off of the demon.

_"Well well well~, if it isn't my favorite little puppet~!"_


	4. Day Four: Suicide

The brunette let out quiet sobs, tears streaming down his face as he hugged his knees to his chest. Why couldn't he have an accepting family? Why did they have to criticize and condemn him? 

"Because you deserve it." A voice echoed in his mind. 

'You're right. I do deserve it...' Dipper thought, immediately agreeing. I mean, who wanted a tranny son anyway? His parents had every right to despise him.

"Yes, they do. So why don't you fix that? If you were dead, there would be nothing left for them to hate."

'Full of perfect thoughts... I might as well...' The boy thought to himself, wiping his tears away, and walking to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, and tried not to cringe. His messy, short hair stuck to his face from tears, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Go on. The top portion of the medicine cabinet is where you left your razor blade. Take it. You know where the Tylenol is."

Dipper did all that he was told. After all, what was the point of resisting the voice? He too knew that he was meant to be dead. And living out that fantasy would be the best thing he'd ever done. He popped open the bottle of pills, and poured half of them into his hands. He didn't hesitate to swallow each and every one.

"Good, now the razor blade."

He once again did as told, taking the razor blade to his wrist, and cutting deep into his skin. The familiar sight of the blood that poured out didn't phase him. He kept cutting, more and more, until his arms were soaked in the crimson fluid. He deserved this. For being a disappointment. For being a freak. And he knew damn well his parents wouldn't miss him.

"Come to think of it- Imagine what would happen if you woke up in the morning~." The voice taunted. "Do you really want to assume that the pills will do the trick~? They didn't last time~."

He didn't bother answering the voice, he knew he was right. He had failed the last two times he attempted to overdose. He knew what he had to do to ensure it this time. He grabbed the rope from his closet, and begun making a noose out of it. 

"Do it."

He stood up on the chair, and tied the noose around his neck. Just to think, it would all be over soon. No more suffering- of his own or his parents. He kicked the chair away, and the rope choked him. On instinct, he tried to take the rope off, but a sickening snap filled the room, and he went limp. The rope had snapped his neck, and finished strangling him.  



	5. Day Five: Posession/Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "D-Don't... trust... Bill..." He choked out, and his vision grew blurry. Before Mabel could respond, Dipper passed out completly.

When Bill had offered Dipper help with figuring out the code to the author's laptop, Dipper hesitantly agreed to make a deal with the demon. He didn't trust him, but he was stressing, and getting little to no sleep every night. Whatever the cost was, he was sure it would all be worth it. He could finally uncover the mysteries he was trying to solve day and night.

"Fine! I'll make the stupid deal! But no hurting my family or friends whatsoever... What do you want anyway...?" He asked.

"I just want a puppet!" Bill would say. "Everyone loves puppets! And it looks to me like your sister's got a surplus!" 

"I dunno, Bill... Mabel worked pretty hard on those... This puppet show means a lot to her, I'd hate to take that away from her..." The pre-teen said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"When's the last time your sister's given up something for you again, Pinetree? You're always giving up one thing or another for her. What harm's a little puppet gonna cause?" Bill rhetorically asked. He did have a point. Dipper had given up a great deal for his twin. It was about time she returned the favor.

He still wasn't buying it, but he cautiously took Bill's hand. "Fine." He agreed. "So, what puppet are you gonna pick anyway...?"

"Hmm! Let me see... Eenie meenie miney... You."

Before Dipper could react, his very soul was ripped from his body, being thrown into the air as he felt a burning pain surround his form. It took him a few seconds to process what had just happened, but when he did, he wanted to scream. Bill had possessed him.

"W-what happened to my b-body, what did you do to my body?!" He panicked, and moved a hand right through his torso.

Bill stood up, in Dipper's body, his eyes glowing yellow and slit pupiled. "I told you I needed a puppet. And that puppet is you." Bill laughed. "Gullible Pinetree~." He said, lifting the computer up, and slamming it to the ground harshly, shattering it to bits.

"B-Bill! Give me my body back!" Dipper demanded, attempting to focus on the task at hand, rather than panic at his lost research.

"I don't think I will! It's been far too long since I've inhabited a body, and it's a lot more fun than I remember!" He said, stumbling to a mirror to look at his reflection. 

"What do you want w-with my b-body anyway? I-its nothing special, just some h-human meatsack!" Dipper yelled nervously, in a pitiful attempt to reason with him.

"Maybe so, but you see Pinetree, you have a physical form. You can feel pain. And that's what makes this so fun. Plus... You get in the way." Bill said, and steadied himself, walking out of the room to go find a weapon.

"H-hey! Hey! W-what's that supposed to mean?! Come back!" Dipper said, and tried to figure out how to control where he floated. He managed to figure it out, and found Bill in the kitchen, messing around with a knife. "P-put that down!" He said, growing more and more terrified by the second.

"Nope! Sorry kid, but I'm in control here." He said, stabbing the knife into his arm. The same mark appeared on Dipper's non-physical form. His face paled. He couldn't feel the pain, but it was still a horrific sight to see. 

Bill groaned in pain, before laughing insanely. "Oh, it's been WAY too long since I've felt this kind of pain!" He said through laughs.

"S-stop! Human bodies can't survive if you stab them in the wrong place, not to mention you're loosing a lot of blood! I'm losing a lot of blood? Which one of us- I digress, MY body is losing a lot of blood, and I don't want to die!" Dipper said. 

"A deal's a deal kid. I do want you dead. You get in the way." Bill admitted casually, ripping the knife from his flesh. 

Dipper flinched, and was forced to watch in horror as Bill cut deep gashes all over his body. The sickening sound of bones breaking filled the room as he did this. The impact of the stabs were breaking his bones. Dipper's left arm, collarbones, and some of his ribs all had to be broken by now. 

Bill stabbed himself once again, this time, in the torso. Dipper flinched as he heard this, although Bill just grinned. It was music to his ears.

"You said you were going to help me! Now you're- you're killing me!" The preteen yelled, hot tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry kid. It's nothing personal." Bill spoke, twisting the knife deeply inside him, before Dipper's body collapsed.

Dipper, still in his non-physical form gasped. He felt himself being pulled back into his body, and screamed.

"No no NO!" He knew he was dying, he knew he was going to feel all that pain, and he didn't want to. It was too late, however. He was pulled into his body, and screamed loudly in pain. A few moments later, Mabel burst into the room.

"Dipper?! Oh my god- What the hell happened?! Grunkle Stan, Call an ambulance!" Mabel said, growing sick at the sight before her. Dipper barely had the energy to scream, he coughed up blood as he attempted to. Mabel's eyes filled to the brim with tears. She rushed to Dipper's side. "It's gonna be okay Dipper, We- we're gonna get you an a-ambulance, y-you're going to be okay!" She said, sobbing quietly at Dipper's mess of a body. 

The male twin cried softly, and reached up to take Mabel's hand. "D-Don't... trust... Bill..." He choked out, and his vision grew blurry. Before Mabel could respond, Dipper passed out completely.


	6. Day Six: Abuse/Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "D-did... G-good~..." He moaned, feeling warmth fill his lower body as he reached his orgasm, closing his eyes. He was almost certain he wouldn't open them ever again, and he was right. But strangely okay with it.

All his life, William had been criticized. Abused. By everyone he knew. He had no friends, he saw no need for them. They would all just die in the end. So he seemed lazy to most. Odd. Insane, even. He almost never completed a task, or bothered starting one. People would often call him useless. And his response was always the same.

So this time, it was no different. "You're useless." The male above him said, kicking him harshly in the ribs.

"I-I'm well aware of that... B-but you're just as useless as I, so d-don't flatter yourself." This earned him another kick to the ribs. He cried out in pain as the sound of a breaking bone flooded the room.

"Wanna say that again, freak?!" He was asked, and the male before him gripped his hair, forcing his head up to look into his eyes.

"N-no, no, I-I'm s-sorry, p-please..." He stuttered out, and all the voices in his head were calling him weak.

"That's what I fucking thought." He was kicked once again, and soon left alone to cry, a pathetic mess. After an hour or so, he forced hismelf to get up, letting out a small whine as he did so. He walked to the bathroom mirror, and glanced at his reflection. He was a mess. He lifted his shirt to where his harmed rib was, and brought a gentle hand to it. He winced when it was touched. Cracked, but not broken.

"Useless." He repeated to himself. "Even more useless than them."

He left the school bathroom, and went out the door that didn't lock properly, in the male locker rooms. It was almost daily that someone would harm him, usually after school hours. Where nobody could interfere.

Will didn't want to go to school, but he was forced to. Forced by his older brother. Killian took his anger out on Will all the time, and since he kept Will around, Will was forced to follow his rules. Lest he be harmed once again. Kill kept Will around because he was a reminder of their late brother, Bill. Who was killed defending Will. Since then, Kill had grown dark, distant. He turned to substance abuse, and abusing Will to cope.

And Will just let it happen. It was his fault that Bill died. And he deserved to suffer. Upon arriving home, he opened the door quietly, in hopes that Kill wasn't home. It was well over his curfew, Kill demanded that he report directly home after school. But due to the beating he took there, he was well over two hours late. 

"I hope you don't intend on getting past me, Will." Kill's voice spoke. Will turned to see him at the top of his stairs, and he dropped his backpack to the ground.

"N-No, Kill... I-I don't..." He mumbled, looking down. Kill approached him, and tilted his head up towards him.

"You know- You've been living with me for two years now, Will. Two years since Bill died, and I set rules. And all you ever seem to do is fuck up."

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. Now, let's see if you can finally do something right for a change. Strip." He demanded. Will's eyes widened, and he hesitated. "Did I fucking stutter?" Kill asked, and shoved Will into a wall. "Now."

The younger quickly did as told, lifting his T-shirt over his head, revealing the scarred and bruised mess underneath. He slipped his shoes off, and next his pants. He looked up to Kill, as if asking if that was enough. 

"Keep going."

Will's face paled, but he did as told, and avoided eye contact completely. 

"Now, lean over the couch." 

He once again did as told, feeling tears rise up in his eyes.

"P-please don't..." He whined.

"Shut up." Kill demanded, and took his own pants off. Kill suddenly took Will's chin roughly, Will still turned away from him. "Try not to scream too loud." He demanded, and with that, pushed into Will. 

The bluenette groaned in pain, murmering pleas to Kill, begging for him to stop. This, however, was to no avail. 

"P-please no, p-please..." Tears streamed from his eyes as he begged for this to end. He screamed again as Kill pulled halfway out, only to slam back in. 

"Say you're sorry." Kill ordered, and continued fucking the male before him, each thrust seeming harder than the last.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kill..." He whined, unable to stop crying.

"Say you'll never disobey me again." He said, and kept thrusting. Will just cried, shaking, in too much pain to speak. What he hated most, however, was the pleasure that accompanied it. "Say it!" Kill gripped Will's hair, and thrust deep inside him.

"A-ahh~! N-never- N-never d-disobey you a-again! Never never n-never!" He cried out, and the voices in his head just screamed at him more, calling him pathetic. 

"And who the fuck do you take orders from?" He asked.

"Y-you, you, I-I, haah~ t-take orders from y-you, K-Kill~!" He was getting painfully hard at this point, but didn't want to let himself enjoy this. The pain from his older brother's thrusts were still very present.

"Good boy~." Kill praised. 

"M-mnn, p-please, h-hurts..." He whined.

"Oh no no, you're not getting out of this no matter how much it hurts." Kill said, continuing to fuck the younger.

"P-please~ M-mm~, g-gentle, p-please~..." He couldn't help but beg. Despite hating this,.his body betrayed him.

"You have no right to beg for that, not after being disobedient." He was told, and Kill remained thrusting harshly. He flipped Will over, thrusting deeper than before, earning moans of pleasure and pain.

"B-bad, bad, w-won't be bad a-again~" He whined, and felt his eyes getting drowsy.

"Good. Good boy, Will. Now, let your eyes close." Kill praised, running his fingers through his hair, and moving his free hand to stroke the younger's hard little cock.

"M-mm~, N-no, don't- A-ahh~, f-fuck~! D-don't wanna~..." He moaned, as the corners of his vision begun to fade black.

"You did good. You did good for your big brother. Now just close your eyes, Will." Kill said in a seemingly hypnotizing voice. And Will couldn't help but do as told, closing his eyes.

"D-did... G-good~..." He moaned, feeling warmth fill his lower body as he reached his orgasm, closing his eyes. He was almost certain he wouldn't open them ever again, and he was right. But strangely okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this one was random, but I just kind of went with it, having no direction of what I was writing. I like the way it turned out.


	7. Day Seven: Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Killed them." He said. "I killed them and I enjoyed it."

The teen rushed to hide in a blocked off alleyway, just barely escaping an eye bat. He took sharp, quiet breaths, and clutched his chest. His binder was killing him. It had been barely a few days since weirdmageddon started, and he had failed at any chance of stopping Bill. 

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A feminine voice asked, and a pink and purple colored demon floated to the bottom of the alleyway. He glanced up to her, but didn't take much time to look her over.

"Please... Please leave me alone..." He whined, letting out a whimper as his chest stung.

"I don't think I will, you seem fun!" She approached the male, and Dipper only backed up more. "Hmm... Oh! You're Pinetree, right?"

"Dipper, actually. That's just... B-Bill's nickname for me..." He said, glancing around for any weapon he could use if she tried to hurt him.

"Well, Bill talks a lot about ya! Why don't you come with me, I'll take ya to him!" Pyronica offered.

"I don't trust you..." Dipper said cautiously. "And why would I want to see the person who caused all this chaos...? He could hurt me, he could kill me. That's what I'm avoiding." He reminded.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to give me a chance. After all, I'm offering you a potential friendship with Bill. True, he could hurt you, but out here, in the open... You're as good as dead. If you give him reason to protect you, you may just survive through this." She persuaded, now close to Dipper, offering a hand to him. She did have a point.

"...F-fine... You'll take me to Bill... But only under the circumstances that you attempt to persuade him to listen to me. To... Not hurt me."

"Great! Follow me!" 

Dipper took her hand, and she pulled him close, flying up with him. "O-ooohhh my g-god I'm f-flying," He clung to Pyronica, afraid to fall.

"Don't worry, I won't drop ya! I know how to fly, ya know." She flew up high into the sky, Dipper clinging to her fearfully all the while. It only took a few minutes before they arrived to the fearamid, but it felt like hours. Pyronica placed Dipper down in the entrance, and called out to her friend. "Hey Bill! I got you a present!" She shouted. A male figure that seemed oddly familiar approached the two. He had blonde hair, tan skin, and golden eyes. He was a good two feet taller than Dipper, and had many features that certainly didn't belong to any human.

"Bill?" Dipper asked, taking a small step back. He knew what he was here for- but the demon that almost took his life on multiple occasions still scared him.

"Correct, Pinetree!" He looked to Pyronica. "Good job! Now I don't have to find the kid myself." 

Pyronica smiled a bit. "His only request was that I tell you he doesn't wanna be hurt."

"No promises, but I'm sure it can be avoided. Why don't you go party, you deserve a reward." Bill said, taking the female demon's chin gently. The two were left alone after Pyronica thanked Bill, and left.

"S-so..." Dipper fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "W-what do you want to d-do with me?"

"Simple! You're gonna be my little pet!" Bill said enthusiastically. 

"Mhm... Oh what fun..." The teen said sarcastically.

"It will be! Now, follow me." He said, starting down a hallway. With no other choice, Dipper followed, and he was lead to a bedroom.

"Why are we here?"

"So you can get changed!" He tossed Dipper a semi-formal outfit. He went to speak against it, but Bill spoke up.

"I know, I know. I've possessed your body before, remember?" 

"O-oh yeah, right..." He shifted a bit. His binder was extremely uncomfortable. "Can you fix it? M-My body, I mean. Can you make it male?"

"I could, but all things come with a price. I can alter your body if you agree to being my pet. Which means you are agreeing to being my property."

Dipper thought for a moment. "No loopholes. My body will look similar to the one I currently possess, except physically male. And in turn, I will be your pet. And... you won't hurt me.. Or you'll at least avoid it." He added.

Bill smiled widely. "Glad we're on the same page!" He offered a hand to Dipper, which the teen hesitantly shook. He felt blue fire surround his body immediately, which certainly surprised him. He however, wasn't hurt in this process. A few moments later, it disappeared. "It's done! Finish dressing." Bill said casually, which Dipper can't say surprised him. Bill had to have been used to this magic stuff - even if Dipper wasn't. He took the clothes, and began tugging his shirt off, a lot more comfortable with dressing in front of someone now.

-

It had been a week living with Bill. A week being his pet. Surprisingly, Bill didn't torture the human like he thought he would. The most Dipper got for messing up was a harsh slap. He did have to refer to Bill as "master" at all times, which he resented at first, but was now already habit. He was, however, worried that Bill was lying to him. And if that was the case, there wasn't much he could do about that.

While Dipper was here with Bill, he was provided a bedroom, clothing, food, privacy, and entertainment. He assumed that being Bill's pet would be torture, but he was being treated greatly by the demon. He couldn't help but be on high alert and suspicion at all times. There was soon a knock at his door, interrupting his thoughts of the matter. "Come in!" He said, and the familiar yellow demon walked inside. "Hiya!" He greeted.

"Hello Pinetree." Bill greeted, but quickly went to speak of something else. "So, I was wondering... If you wanted to go out with me and my friends tonight?" He asked.

"What are you guys gonna be doing?" Dipper asked, skeptical when he was given a choice.

"Well, we were gonna go out and kill... Before you start yelling at me that it's wrong, I assure you that these people deserve it." Bill told him, sitting on Dipper's bed and looking to him.

"... It would be nice to get out of here... B-but if I don't like it, I'd like to be allowed to cover my ears and close my eyes. I don't want to have to participate in killing if I don't wanna! Is that okay?"

Bill nodded, a faint smile dressing his facial features, he was fairly certain that the human would have said no. "C'mon. Let's go." He said without warning. Dipper was a bit surprised - they were leaving now? He digressed, and followed Bill out to the throne room, and to his friends. He hid behind the demon a bit. He had gotten a little close to Pyronica, but aside from that, Bill's friends were quite frightening, and Dipper was still scared of them.

"It's alright, Pinetree. They won't harm you." Bill said calmly, petting the teen's hair gently, to calm his nerves.

Dipper nodded, and peeked out from behind Bill. "W-who are we- y-you guys killing...?" He asked hesitantly.

"Do you remember Robbie? His parents are abusive, and addicts. Neither of them have ever had a stable job, and so their son has to work to support them. All that kind of shit. I'm sure that's seen as shitty parenting by you meatsacks, so I figured we can kill them." Bill said. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind killing people that deserve it, Pinetree?"

"...Can I help...?" Dipper asked, and that seemed to serve as a proper response to Bill. Now, he was a bit surprised that Dipper had asked that, but he agreed nonetheless.

"Of course. I'll hand you a weapon when we get there."

"How do you know he's telling the truth? I don't think the kid has it in him to kill." One of Bill's friends, pacifire said.

"You'd be surprised." Bill said simply.

-

"We're here. Take these." Bill said, handing Dipper a pair of gloves... But these gloves were made to act as claws. They had blades on each finger.

"Okay... Do I just... Kill them...?" He asked. Bill nodded. "By myself...?" Bill nodded yet again.

"Mhmm. Make it as painful as you wish. And, don't worry about Robbie. He's with others, he won't need to witness their death."

Dipper nodded, and hesitantly walked into the broken down house. He was really doing this. He was really going to kill someone. He took a breath to calm himself, and leaned over the counter, waiting for someone to walk into the room. It wasn't long before Robbie's mother walked into the room, reeking of alcohol. Dipper remembered everything he was told, and showed himself, pinning the woman to the ground. He couldn't help but smile at the fear in her eyes. He still was cautious about this, and nervous as hell, but it certainly was a better experience than he had imagined.

"Get the fuck off me, kid!" She shouted. Dipper drove the claws into her torso, creating a huge tear in her torso. She screamed, trying to get away as she continued screaming slurs at him..

"Stop struggling." Dipper said, and dove his clawed hands inside her, ripping out her insides, in awe of how beautiful and shiny the blood was. She soon stopped screaming, and her eyes closed. She was dead. 

Dipper was so amazed by the blood, that he didn't notice the figure behind him. He felt something hard collide with his head, and he cried out in pain, falling over. He backed away, and glanced up, to see his other target, holding a baseball bat. He growled lowly, and tackled him to the ground.

"Let me go you insane fuck!" The man growled, pinning Dipper down, belly to the floor, and putting him in a choke hold. The teen's breath hitched, and he struggled, kicking and hitting until he managed to stun the man, getting free. He quickly spun around, digging his claws into the man's neck, and knocking the bat from his hands.

"The literal apocalypse is happening, and you aren't even prepared for another mortal to harm you. Pathetic." Dipper spat, and before the man could respond, ripped his throat out. As his death was merely seconds away, Dipper dove a claw into his chest, breaking his sternum, and crushing his heart. He heard slow clapping from behind.

"My my, such a beautiful job, Pinetree." Bill smirked, in awe of his little puppet's work. Dipper removed his claws from the corpse, and glanced up at his master, gaze empty and emotionless.

"...Killed them." He said. "I killed them and I enjoyed it."


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel Pines always hated her body. Every time she looked in the mirror, she felt like bursting into tears. Her stomach wasn't flat enough, her chest wasn't big enough, and her legs weren't skinny enough. She would act so cheerful when around everyone else, because she couldn't let them find out how much she hated herself. She knew that they wouldn't understand. They'd call her sick. Insane.

So here she was, in the bathroom, adjusting the corset tightly, panting as she did so. It was so tight, she could barely breathe. She tied the ribbons, and reached for the shoulder-less summer shirt on the counter. When she put it on, she found that her torso looked almost flawless. So skinny. She smiled faintly, but she wasn't done just yet. Her legs still looked too fat...

She reached for the duct tape on the counter. She had watched a YouTube video about this- she just had to wrap it loosely around her upper thighs, getting tighter until she reached her knees. She did it exactly as she had seen, and found that it worked well. It wasn't perfect, and she knew it would hurt like a bitch to remove the tape, but for now, she was content with this look. She slipped on her skinny jeans, and let her long hair fall from her ponytail, and it swayed perfectly when she moved. 

She was avoiding eating as best as she could, and it was a struggle to remain unnoticed. But she tried.

She had already applied makeup, some light foundation, and looked completely flawless. Although, it wasn't good enough in her eyes. She checked her phone, and found that she was a few minutes late for the party she was invited to.

"Damnit... Dipper you better have waited for me!" She yelled.

"I did! But you better hurry, because we're gonna be really late!"

She groaned in annoyance. "Yeah yeah, I'll be right there!" She ran to her room and grabbed her bag, before meeting her brother downstairs. 

"You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Mhmm." When she looked at her brother, she wished that the smile on her face was as real as his was.

-  
  
Upon arriving there, she found that she was one of the only people wearing casual clothing. Thankfully, her brother hadn't worn anything too fancy either.

"Mabel! You're here!" Parker greeted, and waved with a smile.

"Hi Parker! It's so good to see you!" She said, happy to see them.

Parker took her hand and smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Mabel blushed, and giggled a bit. The two haven't been dating for that long, it's only been a few months. But they loved each other. Parker had rebelled from their parents, and found that they are comfortable idenifying as non-binary. They cut their hair, and let their natrual dirty blonde color show. They even went from Pacifica to Parker.

They had gotten along with Dipper a lot better now, after finding that Dipper was female to male trans. Everyone seemed like themselves. Happy. Except Mabel. She hated her body more than anything.

"I finally got my parents to get me new furniture, and they're a lot more accepting! Wanna check out the new cool stuff?" Parker asked their girlfriend.

"Mhmm! Sounds fun! I'll be in Parker's room, okay Dip?" She asked her brother. Dipper nodded.

"Have fun."

"We will!" Mabel said cheerfully, and followed Parker to their room. It was amazing, they had a loft, a lava lamp, a new bed, and even a bookshelf.

"This is so cool, Parker!" Mabel said, and hugged her significant other.

"I know, right? Wanna go up to the loft?"

Mabel nodded. 

They went up the ladder, and Mabel found that the loft was actually very spacious.

"I'm so bored of that party already. Wanna play videogames?" Parker motioned to a TV. 

"Mhm!"

-

"Baaaabe."

Mabel giggled, but didn't answer.

"Babe you're killing meee! We're supposed to work togetheeerrr!" Parker complained.

"Too bad!" 

The game over screen showed, Mabel having killed Parker.

"That's it." Parker pinned Mabel down onto the beanbag chair she was in gently.

"What are you gonna do, reward me for killing you?" Mabel asked, a small smirk making its way onto her lips.

"The opposite." The older of the two said, and pulled Mabel in for a kiss. Mabel kissed back right away. This process went on for a few minutes, and Parker waited for Mabel to fall deep into the kiss, longing for it to continue, before they pulled away.

"You meanie!" Mabel pouted as Parker went back to playing videogames.

"Parkeeeerrrr....." She whined, but got no answer. "Babyyyyyyyy, I'm sorryyyyyyy." She said, but to no avail. "Parker I'm going to take my shirt off, it's hot in here." She lied, just to get Parker's attention. And it worked. "Finally!"

"You lied! You're not taking your shirt off!" Parker pouted.

"I had to get your attention somehow, didn't I?"

"No fair!"

The two burst into a fit of giggles.

-

Mabel had decided to stay the night at her significant others house, and Dipper went home. The party ended at 9PM, and the two teens were left alone in the bedroom.

"Wanna get changed? I bet I have some pyjamas you would like." Parker said, walking to their closet to get some pyjamas. Truth be told, she didn't want to. She didn't want to have to look at her disgusting body for even a second. But she had to act like her usual, cheerful self. Or else she was at risk of her secret being discovered.

"Thanks Parker!" She kissed their cheek, and took the clothing into the bathroom to change. She went to take her shirt off, but halted when she saw the corset. She couldn't take it off... But she had to. She hesitantly undid the ribbons, freeing her torso. Problem solved. Then she remembered the tape...

"Well shit." She muttered, and took her wallet off the counter, grabbing a small razor blade from it, and taking her pants off, slicing the tape off. She looked horrible. Ugly. Fat. Parker would surely leave her once they saw her. She finished getting changed, and left back to Parker's room.

"Mabel! Come on, get in bed. We can go ahead and play some games!"

She smiled faintly, and walked to her lover.

-

The next day, she awoke alone in bed. Parker must have woken up already. She sat up, but groaned lightly, her torso was in pain. No way she could wear that corset again. She looked to the nightstand and saw a pile of clothes with a note.

'I picked out these for you, I hope that's okay! You can change and then come downstairs for breakfast. :) - Parker'

Mabel got changed. The outfit consisted of a pink shoulder-less sweater, and jeans. At least she didn't have to wear something more revealing. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her to wear the corset. To force herself to become skinny. 

'Do you want Parker to leave you?' A voice in her head asked. 'Do you want to be like this the rest of your life? Hated, all because you don't have the power to put on a bloody corset and make a commitment to being pretty?!'

"Shut up... Shut the hell up..." She muttered, and grabbed the corset, walking to the bathroom.

-

Breakfast was relatively normal. It was just Parker and Mabel talking most of the time, and Mabel avoided eating anything. Her torso was aching.

"Hey Parker? I promised Dipper I'd go monster hunting with him today. I should probably leave soon." She lied. She had to get home. Get this damn thing off for a few minutes... Before she had to put it back on all over again.

Parker pouted. "Aww... I understand. Can you walk home, or do you need a ride?"

"I can walk." She said, smiling faintly. Parker hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Mabel soon left, the pain in her torso immense. She felt herself becoming light-headed. She ignored it, and kept walking. She couldn't breathe. She felt the tight material hugging her body, suffocating her slowly. The corners of her vision begun to fade. Was everything always this blurry?

And in just a moment, she collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

Every day was oh so perfect. A new adventure, something amazing to experience. What was best about it was the fact that Mabel's insane behavior was seen normal in these situations. In Gravity Falls, where literal monsters existed, her behavior wasn't questioned. 

"Of course not! He isn't dead- only taking a nap!" Mabel said to her unicorn friend, Sprinkles. She was the only one who could see him. Dipper walked into the room with a yawn.

"Hey Mabel."

"Say hi to Sprinkles too!" 

He smiled a bit. "Hello Sprinkles." He said. Mabel smiled. "Better, thanks!" She continued talking to Sprinkles like it was nothing, and Dipper went to get some cereal. He couldn't help but overhear her seemingly one sided conversation.

"Yep! ... Mhmm! I like fairies! ... Well, it sounds fun! But I'm not a fairy, silly! I'm a human. ... Yeah, I guess. ... Really?"

Dipper was a bit confused, but used to this behavior. "What are you and Sprinkles talking about?" He asked.

"Sprinkles said since I like faries, that I should learn to fly." She explained.

"Oh? And how would you learn to fly?" He asked, a bit interested in this now.

"I dunno. I just gotta believe in myself!" She said.

"Just don't jump from a high place, okay? Why don't we find some faries and ask how they fly?"

Mabel gasped in joy. "Really?!" Dipper nodded.

"Mhmm. Why don't we go find the faries? It says in the journal that they live in the forest, probably around water." 

Mabel jumped up. "Yeah! Let's go!" Her stomach grumbled. "After breakfast."

-

It wasn't difficult to find the faries. They were living by a small lake in the woods. 

"Wow! Hello faries!" Mabel waved to them. 

"Hiya!" A little fairy siad to her, and flew up to her. "Are you a nice human?" She asked. Mabel nodded. 

"I won't hurt you."

Her and the fairy quickly became friends, and Mabel asked her all sorts of questions.

"So, do you guys fly because of your wings? Or do you use magic?" Mabel asked.

"Well, it's complicated. Our wings are like an engine, kinda. They need fuel, but once they have it, it's amazing."

"So, what do you use for fuel?" The human asked, curious.

"We use... Well, there are two ways to get fuel. Dark magic fairies use dark magic as fuel, and all other faries use elements. So, I'm a floral fairy. I use energy from nature. Sun fairies use energy from the light and sun, and so on." She explained.

"What's dark magic?" Mabel asked.

"It's... Some see it as an art. But it's basically hurting and killing others, and turning that energy into a powerful magic. And there is always a price for doing so. Be it someone else's suffering, or yours."

"Oh! That's not nice." 

The two continued talking, and Dipper just took notes, although, he got distracted easily by other creatures. So he didn't notice when the fairy handed something to Mabel.

-

The walk home was uneventful, the two just talked, and Mabel kept saying how she couldn't wait to get home to Sprinkles.

And when they did get home, Mabel ran to the living room. "Sprinkles, Sprinkles! I know how to fly!" She waited a moment, as if listening to him. "Yeah, I should! Hey Dip, I'm going outside!" Mabel told him. He nodded. 

"Be safe!"

"I will!" She ran outside, Sprinkles following closely behind. "So, you think the fairy was lying, huh?" She asked Sprinkles, then waited a moment, as if listening to him. "But Dipper said I shouldn't jump off of high places without any form of protection..." She said, then waited. "Well yeah, I guess... You're right! I don't need the stone. I'm gonna fly all by my self!" She decided, and ran to the outside ladder, climbing it to the roof.

"I believe in myself. I can fly. I can do it." She said encouraging herself. She could fly as long as she believed in herself. Then, she jumped.

The now lifeless body on the ground, however, proved otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you dare even think about passing out until you cum." His clone murmured, and went back to sucking, forcibly shoving his fingers through the bloody flesh. Bill choked, unable to even breathe properly, but he loved the feeling so much. He bucked his hips weakly, feeling himself growing light-headed.

Groans of pain, as well as moans of pleasure could be heard in the dimly lit room, and if anyone else was in the house, they would have heard it as well. That's why Bill was so glad they were alone right now. Nobody would interfere.

Bill had posessed Dipper's body, and found the clone machine. It was no longer fun to cause himself pain, but he knew that a clone of his own wouldn't mind harming him.

"Quiet down." His clone demanded, putting pressure on his crotch area, while digging his nails into the tender flesh of his neck.

"M-mmn~ S-sorry," Bill whined, shifting his weight slightly. His arms were tied above his head, and he was blindfolded. And that made this even more interesting.

"Do you want to get caught? Is that it? You want somebody to enter this house and hear your pathetic fucking whining. You want eyes on you while you're so weak and vulnerable." His clone said, trailing his hands down Bill's torso, and he leaned to Bill's neck, biting down harshly, drawing blood.

"A-aah, s-sensitive, m-mm~," He moaned with a whine. His clone just chuckled, and licked up all the blood from the wound. 

"You taste so sweet~." He commented, kissing the wound gently. Bill panted slightly, barely even able to think properly. His clone gripped him through his pants a bit, eliciting a moan from the submissive.

"A-ah~ P-please~," 

Bill never thought that in his entire demon life he would have to beg like this. Let alone enjoy it. 

"Please what?" His clone asked, intentionally being a tease. Bill swallowed, but said nothing, just hoping that he would do more. And he did, he wrapped his hands around Bill's neck, squeezing, earning a light gasp.

"P-please more, please." He begged, his member was getting achingly hard, all because of the strangely pleasurable sensation known as pain. His clone obliged, straddling his waist as he continued choking him with one hand, moving his free one to grip his hair.

He moaned softly. "O-oh fuck~..." 

"Enjoying that?" The other asked, and moved to unbutton Bill's pants.

"M-mm~, y-yes, s-so much~." Bill said in response, shifting his legs so he could easier remove the offending articles of clothing. Once that was done, he slipped Bill's boxers off with ease.

"Now, try not to scream too loud." Bill was told, and he felt the tip of a blade touch his throat, and slice across. Just enough to make him gasp, but not choke, as the dominant took the other's cock in his mouth. Bill moaned loudly, and he felt a larger gash in his throat being made. He was shaking, it felt fucking amazing. He felt fingers push into the gash in his throat, making it larger, choking him, as his dominant continued sucking him off.

Bill groaned lightly, gripping the sheets. He felt the sensation stop for a small moment.

"Don't you dare even think about passing out until you cum." His clone murmured, and went back to sucking, forcibly shoving his fingers through the bloody flesh. Bill choked, unable to even breathe properly, but he loved the feeling so much. He bucked his hips weakly, feeling himself grow light-headed. He tried not to pass out, he wanted to reach his climax before that.

He was so close. His clone swirled his tongue around, and dove his fingers so deep into Bill's throat, that the demon gave a loud moan, releasing his cum into the others mouth. This pleasurable release, however, was short lived, as he faded into unconsciousness. He'd give Dipper back his body later. And he knew that when he did, the poor kid would be traumatized.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O-oh jeez, uhm, let me get something." He said, and ran back into his room, grabbing a book off the shelf. "Okay, this book lists all the most harmful plants. Maybe look through it?" He asked, handing the book to Wendy. 
> 
> "And if it doesn't have answers?"
> 
> "...Then... We resort to experimentation."

There was nothing too interesting here. The forest was bright with vibrant colors, yet nothing interested Wendy. She was exploring by herself, with nothing but a hatchet in case of emergency. So when she saw the beautiful looking rose bush, she was excited. She wasn't one who liked flowers all that much, but these were beautiful. They shimmered purple in the light. When she reached out to touch them, she was suddenly pricked by a thorn. The offending feeling forced her to quickly withdraw her hand. It stung lightly, but there was no blood.

She decided to head back to the Mystery Shack. After all, she had work to do, and couldn't explore all day. She had no problems heading back. It was almost too normal, but she didn't put too much thought into it. 

"I'm back!" She called out as she opened the door, tossing her hatchet behind the counter.

"Welcome back! So, how was your walk?" Mabel asked, walking into the room. 

"Strangely nothing bad happened." The red head replied with a shrug. "I mean, there was this weird rose bush, but I didn't get to see much of it."

"How weird?" Mabel asked.

"It shimmered purple in the light. When I tried to touch it, it pricked me, so I left it alone." She explained.

"Sounds harmless." Mabel said carelessly.

"Mhm. Hey, have you seen Dipper? I wanted to ask if he knows anything about that kind of stuff. The flowers, I mean."

"He's probably doing boring nerd stuff with Grunkle Ford. Check the basement." Mabel said, and opened a sticker book, proceeding to cover Waddles in stickers. Wendy nodded, and went to do as Mabel said. She knocked on the basement door. They had decided to no longer hide it, as there were no more secrets to keep.

"Hey, uhm, I was just wondering if Dipper's down there?" She asked. A few seconds passed, and Dipper opened the door.

"Yup! I'm right here. What do you need?" He asked, offering a smile. Wendy ignored the blush on his face, and walked onto the staircase.

"What do you know about weird flowers?" She asked.

"What kind of weird?" He asked. Wendy shrugged.

"Purple. Shimmers in the light. Thorns." She said, seeming a bit bored of the conversation. "Listen, I touched one, and I just wanna make sure I won't turn into a toad or something." 

"You should be fine? I mean, I've never heard of flowers that shimmer in the light like that. But you should be okay." Dipper said.

"Alright... Thanks, that's all I needed." She went to leave, but stopped at the door. "One more thing. You're face is looking pretty red. Mind me asking why?"

Dippers face reddened even more. "BYE!" He shoved Wendy out yhe door, and closed it. A click was heard, signalling that he had locked it. Wendy shrugged, and went back to work.

-

On the second day, her arms begun itching. She thought not much of it, but they almost stung when she put any pressure on them. She decided not to tell anyone. After all, it was only a small problem. It would fade. She wore a short sleeved shirt, as the long sleeves of her usual flannel were uncomfortable.

-

On the third day, her arms begun to cover themselves with hives. The rash like skin pattern went all the way up to her chest. Her arms no longer itched, they just hurt. Whatever that thing she touched was, it wasn't good news.

"C'mon man! This is serious! Quit doing whatever nerd shit you're doing, and open the door." Wendy said, a bit annoyed at how secretive Dipper was being.

"Don't rush me woman!" Dipper said, and opened the door to see Wendy. "Now, what was it you needed?" Wendy rolled up her sleeves to reveal the mess underneath.

"Whatever those flowers were, they're not harmless whatsoever. And this shit hurts." She said.

"O-oh jeez, uhm, let me get something." He said, and ran back into his room, grabbing a book off the shelf. "Okay, this book lists all the most harmful plants. Maybe look through it?" He asked, handing the book to Wendy. 

"And if it doesn't have answers?"

"...Then... We resort to experimentation." 

Wendy nodded. "Great... I'll tell you if this helps, thanks Dipshit." She thanked him, and left. 

-

That night she had gotten almost no sleep, looking through that book in search of answers. She found nothing, and eventually fell asleep. Her slumber wasn't pleasant whatsoever. Her mind flooded with nightmares, and she thrashed in her sleep.

"No, no..." She muttered, and gasped, opening her eyes, as thorns and vines peirced through her neck, chest, and arms. She choked, they begun slowly strangling her. She tried desperately to get them away from her, but to no avail. "H-help...!" She choked out, unable to move at this point. Soon enough, her eyes became dead, and her body went limp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He, still shaking, quickly knelt before his master. "I-I apologise for my m-mistakes, i-it will not h-happen again..." He murmured, glancing down, at the floor.

The object was smashed harshly into the ground, earning a gasp from the teen.

"No... No no no..." He muttered, backing away from the now extremely powerful demon.

"What's wrong, Ty~? Scared?" Kill asked, smirking at the fear in his eyes. 

"I-I'm... s-scared..." He muttered, knowing better than to lie.

"Awe! Adorable~!" The demon laughed, sending shivers down Tyrone's spine.

"What do you w-want...?" 

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Now that my full power is restored, I plan on taking over this pathetic place. And thanks to you, I can do just that!" Kill said with a grin.

"I-I didn't cause this! It was y-you and your stupid mind games!" Tyrone accused.

"Oh? Well who willingly brought me the rift, hmm? Who submitted so quickly under me from as little as a glance?" Kill asked. 

"I-I... I did..." Ty mumbled.

"Exactly. You did. This is your fault."

"I-I'm sorry..." Ty muttered, tearing up. Innocent people would die because of him.

"You should be." Kill said apathetically, lifting Tyrone up by his collar, and pinning him to a tree.

"N-no no n-no, p-please," Ty whined, trying desperately to get away from him. He didn't want to be hurt, or killed. Kill chuckled darkly.

"Cute~." He let the human go, and he fell, landing on his feet, shaking. "I do suppose I should let you live for what you've done. But under my rules." Kill decided. "Now. Kneel before your new master."

Shaking, Ty quickly did as he was told, kneeling before Kill. 

"What a good pet! So obedient~." The demon praised.

"O-obedient, y-yes," Ty murmured, closing his eyes tight. Why did he think this was a good idea? He just gave a powerful demon the ability to take over a dimension. Kill could kill him, and everyone else if he wanted. God, he was an idiot.

Kill snapped his fingers, and a glowing red chain was around Tyrone's neck. The teen whined softly, shifting uncomfortably, and hesitantly opening his eyes to see Kill holding out his hand.

"Well? Let's go. Unless you want another demon to claim you, and trust me when I say you won't like how that ends." 

Ty quickly nodded, and took Kill's hand. A red fire appeared for just a few moments, before disappearing. And when it did, the two were in what appeared to be a castle like place. Kill roughly tilted Ty's head to look towards him. "You follow my rules. Do not disobey me whatsoever. Or you'll regret it." He warned, digging his claws into the sensitive flesh. 

Tyrone groaned quietly. "Y-yes, yes I u-understand, t-there is no need to h-harm me." He said quickly.

Kill gave a satisfied hum, and let the boy go. Ty quickly looked away, avoiding any eye contact with the demon. He was terrified, and didn't dare oppose him whatsoever. 

"That chain. If you attempt to remove it, it will burn you, and tighten. And if you do manage to get it off, I'll know, and you will be punished." Kill said bitterly.

Ty nodded. "...U-understood..." 

-

It wasn't long at all until Ty messed up. He had only been there a day. He managed to knock over a vase. In a panic, he attempted to fix his mistake, but Kill was already aware of the mistake his pet has made. And he took that as a reason to punish him.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sorry-" Kill pinned Tyrone to the wall harshly. 

"Oh no no, you're not sorry. Not yet anyway." Kill said coldly, and made each shard of glass from the broken vase levitate. Ty's face paled.

"P-please, please n-no..." He, still shaking, quickly knelt before his master. "I-I apologise for my m-mistakes, i-it will not h-happen again..." He murmured, glancing down, at the floor. 

Kill had to admit, he was surprised at his pet's actions. Maybe he was learning his place.

"L-look..." He offered his arms to the demon, swallowing nervously. "T-to prove that my words are t-true... I-I still accept p-punishment with no r-resistance..." He shook lightly, not daring to look at Kill. 

The demon took a sharp peice of glass, and slipped Tyrone's jacket off. Ty's heart was beating rapidly. Kill then took the sharpest end of the glass, and dug it into Ty's scarred flesh, dragging it down. Ty closed his eyes tight, letting out a soft whimper. Blood oozed from the wound slowly, spilling down his arms and dripping to the floor. After this was done, Kill did the same to Tyrone's other arm. The teen was now holding back tears.

"It's done. Fuck up again and I won't be so kind." Kill said, licking the blood from the glass, which somehow didn't cut him. He tossed it aside, and simply walked away, leaving the boy to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh, don't struggle." Bill said, his voice laced with insanity. And in a quick motion, he had slut her throat. She gasped for air as he let her go, but it was too late. Her eyes soon became dull, and she stopped moving completely. Pacifica Northwest was dead.

Bill carefully opened the cold window, stepping inside the bedroom of his next victem. He approached the bed, knife in hand. This was the third person that has gotten close to Dipper. And he didn't like it one bit. Bill was usually a lot more careful with his killings, he would make it look like an accident. But this person had touched Dipper. Hugged him. Only Bill was allowed to do that.

He didn't want to plan this out. He couldn't risk someone touching his precious Pinetree again. The figure in bed begun to shift, and he covered her mouth with a gloved hand. She opened her eyes, and begun to thrash, put Bill was a lot stronger than her, and had her pinned down. 

"Shh, don't struggle." Bill said, his voice laced with insanity. And in a quick motion, he had slut her throat. She gasped for air as he let her go, but it was too late. Her eyes soon became dull, and she stopped moving completely. Pacifica Northwest was dead.

-

Dipper awoke the next morning, yawning quietly. He stepped out of bed, and slipped on his jeans. He didn't have any plans for today. Maybe he would take a walk. He headed to the living room, and cuddled under a large blanket, switching on the television. The first thing he saw surprised him.

'Breaking news! Pacifica Northwest was found dead in her own bed early this morning! It was a murder, from the looks of it. Her throat was slit. Her parents said that they found her that way, and we're horrified. Police are still looking into possible suspects. Now, for the weather-' Dipper turned it off immidiately. His face paled. Pacifica, his childhood friend, was dead? Murdered? He shook his head, and held back tears. 

"This can't be happening..." He mumbled. But it was. It was happening, and all so quickly. His eyes widened. Was this why he hadn't seen Wendy or Candy lately? Is it possible that they, too, were murdered? He couldn't help it, the tears spilled over, and he hugged a pillow close to himself, sobbing quietly into it. 

Why was this happening...? Tears streamed down his cheeks, he didn't know what to do in this situation other than cry.

"Don't cry, little pinetree." A voice said softly, Bill having been watching him. He neared towards the young adult calmly. "She deserved to die. Now she won't get in the way of us."

"G-get away from me." Dipper demanded, backing up a bit on the couch.

"Why? Don't you appreciate what I've done for you?" Bill asked, stepping closer to his love.

"Only a sick person would!" Dipper yelled. After remembering his current situation, he attempted to calm himself. "Just... Please tell me who you are... What you want, and what it has to do with me..." He muttered, glancing up at the older male.

"I already know who you are. You can call me Bill. And what I want... I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone else to even touch you. You're mine." Bill said, insanity lacing his voice perfectly, sending shivers down Dipper's spine.

"No." He said without thinking.

"What was that?" Bill asked, looking his precious Pinetree over. He contemplated just kidnapping him. Then he wouldn't have a choice. But he would have to knock him out, and he didn't want to hurt his precious Pinetree.

"U-uhm- p-please don't do anything, I-I spoke without thinking..." The brunette said, chosing his words wisely.

"I wouldn't dream of harming you, darling~." Bill said, but the very present lack of sanity in his voice had Dipper not so sure. He avoided eye contact with the older. If he really did kill Pacifica... If he really did kill his friends, then he had to be careful.

"...F-fine... I'll belong to you and only you... But you have to stop killing people..." He compromised. 

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that! Don't worry darling, no more innocent lives will be destroyed~." 

God, what the hell did he get himself into?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since you're oh so insistent on begging," Bill began, letting Dipper's chains fall to the ground. He pushed the younger to the floor, stepping on his chest. "Beg." He demanded.

"I-I'm sorry," The younger whined, struggling a bit in the chains that bound his wrists above his head.

"Sorry doesn't fix your mistakes, pet. Sorry means absolutely nothing to me." Bill replied coldly, striking the whip down onto the soft, scarred flesh, earning a yelp from the human.

"P-please, I w-won't do it again..." He whined, tugging on the chains, trying desperately to find any way out. Another whip sent him into an extremely submissive state. "S-sorry, sorry, p-please..." He whined, and immidiately stopped struggling. Bill could do whatever he wanted with him. Hurt him as much as he wished. And that terrified him. "W-won't- won't do it again..." He repeated.

Bill approached his pet, firmly gripping his chin, and tilting his head up towards him.

"I don't care whether you repeat your actions or not. I care that my pet receives the punishment he deserves." Bill said coldly, and moved his hand to Dipper's neck, squeezing. The younger gasped lightly, and shook even more. Bill only squeezed tighter, seeming to enjoy the pain in Dipper's eyes. He soon pulled away, letting his pet breathe. 

He had to catch his breath, tears streamed down his cheeks. "L-learned my l-lesson, p-please..." Dipper tried again, hoping for an easy way out.

"Since you're oh so insistent on begging," Bill began, letting Dipper's chains fall to the ground. He pushed the younger to the floor, stepping on his chest. "Beg." He demanded.

"P-please, I-I, I'll be g-good, please..." He whined, not daring to move.

"What was that?" Bill asked, putting pressure on Dipper's chest. He groaned softly in pain.

"S-sorry, p-please master, please, I-I-... I-I w-will never d-disobey you a-again..." He murmured, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm sure you won't." Bill said calmly, and simply let Dipper go. Was that it...? Was Bill really going to let him get out so easily...? His questions were answered when Bill snapped his fingers, and his hands were covered in blue fire. Dipper's face paled. It was extremely painful to be burnt with Bill's fire. He closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the painful feeling. And it wasn't long until immense pain was felt in Dipper's shoulder. 

The teen cried out in pain, tears spilling down his cheeks. The painful sensation spread down his shoulder slowly, and he knew he would have scars. He whimpered as Bill burnt his arms, all up to his collar bones. The burning was so immense, that he bled in some places. Areas of his skin faded to be completely white, or even an irritated red. 

"Next time, I won't be so kind. I'll rip your nails out one by one if I have to." Bill warned, pulling his hands away from Dipper.

"T-there won't be a next t-time..." The human said quietly, his form trembling. Bill simply left him there to suffer. He doesn't let his pet get out of punishment easily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason shivered when Will touched him. "I will never submit to you." He insisted.
> 
> "Let's test that theory."

"You were saying?" Will tested, looking over his master, bloodlust in his eyes.

"I am the boss of you. And you will treat me as such. Now let me go." The human growled, glaring at the demon before him. Why was he acting so strange? Will chuckled darkly.

"Awe~ You really believe that~?" He asked. "That you, a human, can be the boss of me, a being of pure energy? A being who could rip you apart if he wanted?" He asked, ripping Mason's amulet away. "Without this, you are nothing." He said coldly, throwing it aside.

"Give that back!" Mason shouted, now a bit afraid of him. Will was right, he was nothing without his amulet.

"I don't think I will." The demon said with a slight smirk. When Mason tried to push him away, he only pinned his arms to his sides. "Do not resist. You'll only make things worse." He warned.

The teen's eyes widened a bit, and he looked away. "What will you do to me anyway?" He asked, keeping a calm persona.

"Give you the same torture you gave me oh so many times." Will said with a sadistic smirk.

"I demand you to let me go." Mason growled, but to no avail. When he tried to push the demon away again, Will snapped his fingers, Mason being chained to the ground.

"I told you you would only make things worse." And with that, Will bit into Mason's neck so harshly that blood dripped from the wound. The teen groaned in pain. Will only smirked, and licked up all of the blood. It had been far too long since he'd tasted human blood. 

"Scared yet~?" Will asked, though he really didn't care. He only wanted to make his Master suffer.

"Never." Mason said coldly.

"What a shame." The demon commented, and trailed a finger down Mason's torso. "I was really hoping to see you completely submissive by now. Oh well."

Mason shivered when Will touched him. "I will never submit to you." He insisted.

"Let's test that theory." Will said with an obviously sadistic smirk, and didn't hesitate to place his lips onto his master's. Mason's eyes widened in shock, and tried to push the demon away to the best of his ability, but he was persistent. Will soon pulled away of his own accord.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" The brunette asked, glaring at the demon.

"You were talking too much, I had to shut you up somehow. Plus, I've been dying to get a kiss from you for quite some time." Will said with an insane giggle.

"You're pathetic." Mason said coldly.

"How so? How am I still pathetic when you're the one with your life on the line for once?!" Will asked, a bit angered that he was still seen as the weaker of the two, even in this situation.

"You've barely even hurt me. And I know that even if you do, you'll go back to your former state shortly after. And once you do, you'll remember your place, and be begging for forgiveness."

Will growled, but he knew Mason was right. He knew that he would fade back to his usual, weak state, be it now, or later.

"Shut up..."

"You're only demanding that because you know I'm right." His master told him, and Will felt all powerfulness, all confidence, fade away. He lowered his head.

"Y-yeah... I guess you're right, h-huh? I guess I am pathetic..." He murmured.

"And pitiful. Now get me out of these bloody chains." 

The demon nodded, and snapped his fingers, the chains dissolving into nothingness. Without warning, Mason struck Will across the face, earning a whimper from the weaker, as he covered his face defensively. "P-please no, p-please... I-I'm sorry..." He stuttered, only to be pinned harshly to the wall.

"Sorry, are you? Why don't you show me just how fucking sorry you are." Mason ordered, letting Will go. He knelt before his master, shaking, and bowed his head. 

"I d-deeply apologize for my actions, M-master, I assure you that it will not h-happen again..." He murmured, closing his eyes tight, bracing for any more hits to come. He was kicked harshly in the stomach, and cried out in pain.

"It better not." And with that, Mason walked away to retrieve his amulet.

"I-It w-wont..." The demon said quietly, clutching his now aching torso.

"I can't fucking believe you. Ugh, if I didn't need you for your magic, I would have gotten rid of you long ago. That's the only reason we even keep you!" He degraded him, tying the amulet around his neck.

"I-I know, sir..."

"And that kiss! Of all the things you could have done, you chose to bloody kiss me!" He scolded.

Will felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He has forgotten about that. "Y-yes, that was a f-foolish move, I a-apologize..." He said quietly. 

"It was far beyond foolish!" The brunette spoke in a cold manor, walking back to the demon. "You're so fucking lucky I don't just kill you now." He growled.

"I-I know, sir... I-I deserve to be dead..." He muttered quietly, bowing his head.

"Don't ever fucking forget that." Mason demanded, and with that, left the demon with nothing but his own company.


End file.
